Birthday Suit Pajama's
by oO0RyuuHeartsYou0Oo
Summary: hehehe *nose bleed* read and find out O/O N. ITALY X READER


I no own hetalia

America had come over to watch scary movies with you–and at that moment you were thoroughly regretting your foolish decision of agreeing to watch, even for a minute, his version of "scary" movies, really gore fest was a more appropriate term for his movies.

A shrill scream pierced the air and you quickly launched behind America's back as he laughed and patted your back, blue eyes amused.

"It's okay, [Name], it's not real," he assured, grinning down at you before he averted his attention back to the TV and the horror flick. Another character was promptly and mercilessly tortured then killed.

As you continued to stay lodged behind his back, American sighed. "Don't be such a baby," he chided, eyes still dancing in mirth behind his glasses.

Whimpering, you slowly peered over America's shoulder as you watched a man suddenly appear in a disturbing and odd contraption. Grimacing and suppressing the urge to be sick, you un-stuck yourself from behind America and finished watching the movie, refraining from taking refuge behind the blonde to stave off any further demeaning comments from the burger obsessed country.

After that obscenely disgusting and frightening movie America somehow cajoled you (okay, more like insulted and dared you) into watching another four more movies exactly like it.

By the end of the Saw movie marathon to say you were scarred would have been a vast, vast understatement.

That night you cowered in your bed, spooning one of your fluffy pillows, as the covers were pulled up to your chin and tucked securely around your form despite it being the middle of summer. Your eyes darted about your dark room, convinced that the Jigsaw Killer was going to rise from the dead and come after you, dragging you into his hellish games.

When two hours of restlessness had passed, you shook your head and abandoned your bed. Your bare feet slapped against the floor as you darted down the hall then threw open the door to Italy's room. Once inside, you sighed in relief and approached his bed. A large lump rested in the middle of the mattress, a gentle rising and falling coming from the figure.

"Italy," you stage whispered, coming up to the edge of his large bed swathed in red and green sheets.

He mumbled to himself then shifted his position from his back to his side, facing you.

Biting your lip, you whispered his name again and his eyes blearily alighted to yours. Confusion manifested in his brown orbs and he opened his mouth in a tired yawn.

"[Name]?" he murmured, his voice catching because of his drowsy state.

"I need to sleep with you, Ita-chan. I'm scared!" you sobbed, ducking your head and diving under the soft, warm covers.

Italy's eyes widened comically and he was suddenly was wide awake. "Uh, [Name], um," he stuttered, scooting away as you tried to snuggle into his chest.

"Italy!" you whined, managing to trap him and nestle into his bare chest. You pressed your cheek against his the top of his chest and sighed, feeling much safer in his bed. You curled your arms and shifted them between Italy and you.

"[Name]," Italy said again, his tone almost one of warning, but you ignored him and opted to huddle closer into his warmth, drawing your entire body against him.

And that was when you felt it.

His "junior" had sprung to life and was nudging at your thighs…and the naked flesh of his thighs was rubbing against yours.

"Uh, Italy," you started, a fierce blush stealing across your cheeks. "You're not wearing anything, are you?" Your gaze traveled down his chest and you slightly moved away from him, your gaze raking down his nude chest, abdomen then pelvis.

Italy flushed darkly and cutely cocked his head. "No, it's my birthday suit pajamas," he said in all seriousness.

You giggled softly and shook your head. "Italy, geez, you are so you," you muttered, once again cuddling into his chest. Well, you _had_ seen him naked a few times before.

The brown-haired Italian smiled sheepishly and then wrapped his arms around your waist, nuzzling the top of your head.

_**Ill leave the rest to your imagination cuz im evil like that! Kolkolkolkol!**_


End file.
